A Little Help
by hopefulheart108
Summary: A Quirk AU where Izuku gains the power to bring ponies into his world... by petting them.
1. Chapter 1

As his mom went out the front door, little 4 year old Izuku heard his mom said, "I'll only be gone to grocery store for 10 minutes. Don't open the door for any strangers."

"Okay, Mom!" Izuku called out to her from the living room.

At the sound of the door closed, he went back to watching his All Might cartoons with his All Might action figure in one hand.

There are three things that usually filled little Izuku's mind: All Might, becoming a hero, and quirks.

_I will get my quirk someday, _Izuku thought to himself. And m_aybe Kacchan and his friends will like me more too._

A little frown did appear on his face when he remember their time together, especially the more... negative aspects like how he earned the nickname 'Deku.' All of this simply because he's late on getting his quirk. _I'm sure of it, right? They'll like me if I get my quirk._

He stared at the television, not really paying attention to what's on it anymore. Then he heard an unfamiliar voice. "Whoa, what's that?"

Izuku nearly jumped out of his seat. It sounded like there was another person right next to him, but turning his head to the side revealed a... portal? A light green portal slightly bigger than his own head.

His eyes widen with excitement. "Is this my quirk?"

"Hey, I heard somepony in there." Another unfamiliar voice said from the mysterious portal.

"It's me!" Izuku eagerly look through the portal to see what's on the other side.

Confusion hits him like a train. He was simply expecting his quirk was to conger up portals to places on Earth, but was there a place on Earth where there are talking horses with horns on their heads?

_No, wait, they're... 'unicorns,' right? _Izuku thought, vaguely remembering some of the girls from his school talk about them sometimes.

Through the portal, the little boy could see what looks like a park and 6 small unicorns. So small in fact that they're at least a head shorter than him and they were honestly adorable to him.

"Look!" A mint green unicorn shouted with a big grin, practically bouncing towards him. "It's a human! I told you they're real."

"I thought you said they don't have colorful hair, like green." The blue and yellow one said, a little skeptical.

"Maybe he dyed it."

"What do you want?" The purple and pink one demanded, then Izuku heard her murmur, "Why aren't our moms paying attention to this?"

"I think I got my quirk." Izuku said, poking at the portal's edge. "I'm trying to figure out how this works." Then he added as a whisper to himself, "If it's my quirk."

The little unicorns look at each other in confusion, then look at him.

"What's a quirk?" The pink and white one said.

"Well, by definition, a quirk, as a noun, is a peculiar behavioral habit or an acute hollow-" The red and cream colored one was interrupted by the pink one, who said, "Are you repeating that from a dictionary?"

"There's nothing wrong with reading a dictionary once a while."

"Oh, so, you do-"

"Let's get back on topic here!" The purple one shouted suddenly, then turned back to Izuku. "What do you want anyway?"

"I-I just wanted to see what it's like here since it's my quirk. Did I do something wrong?" Izuku wasn't too sure what's going on.

"Come on, Twilight. It's obvious that he's curious." The green unicorn said, approaching the portal.

"Lyra, what are you doing?" The purple one, Twilight, asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Aren't you curious about what's on the other side?" Lyra said with a tilt of her head.

"And leave without telling our moms? No!"

"Don't be such a wet blanket. I mean, they're not even paying attention to us." They look behind them, seeing how their moms are happily chatting at the bench, not really paying attention to the group of little fillies.

"See?" Lyra said, then attempted to stick her head into the portal, but something held her back. It resembled some kind of thin, clear film, leaving crinkles and stretch marks until a pink aura wrap around Lyra's tail and pulled her away, causing the magic barrier to 'disappear.'

"Stop doing that!" Twilight quickly stood in front of the portal, blocking their way. Izuku looked fascinated by her magic for a moment until he was distracted by her determination to not interact with him. "Alright, we can't get in, so we shouldn't even try."

"Why are you so against this? I thought you would love to research this." Lyra pouted. "Think of all the cool stuff we could discover there."

"I just think this is dangerous. From your books about humans, it said that humans don't have magic like our own. While not many unicorns have the capability to create portals on magic alone, it's still magic, so what if this is all a trick or something?"

"You're just jumping conclusions."

Izuku looked at his hands, then back at the fillies. He wasn't too sure if he could attempt to close the portal, say something, or continue to watch this.

"I'm sorry for being a 'wet blanket,' but I wanted to make sure Equestria isn't in danger because we carelessly entered a completely different world."

Izuku slowly reach his hand into the portal, not being pushed back by that magic barrier from before.

"Then why don't we just have a chat with him at least? Then we can see if his world is dangerous."

For a moment, Twilight looked rather annoyed at her suggestion, but begrudgingly turned to him, only to bump into his still outstretched hand. Lyra's eyes seemed to sparkle with delight at his hand while Izuku didn't pulled back.

With his hand on her head, Twilight said with annoyance clear in her voice, "What are you doing?"

He paused for a moment. "...I wanted to pet you." It's not a complete lie. Sure, it wasn't his intention, but in the back of his mind, he wanted to know how they feel. They look soft.

Before Twilight could say another word, Izuku started to affectionally rub her head, hoping it would calm her down. She did look rather unamused at this, but after a while, the little filly closed her eyes, seemingly enjoying the petting session. Izuku smiled, happy with his work.

Lyra looked rather jealous while the other four looks fascinated by how relax their friend became. So relaxed in fact, she didn't realize the portal slowly expanding until it's her size, moving closer to the distracted unicorn. The five fillies wasn't too sure what to do as Twilight felt soft fabric instead of the hard ground of the park.

Twilight blinked when Izuku stopped, finding herself in a new environment. She turned around to notice her friends through the portal. She tried reach her hoof out into the portal, only to be met with the thin magic barrier.

This was when they knew they're in trouble.

"Mom!" The varied blue unicorn yelled to the group of mares while Izuku tried to push Twilight back in, meeting with no results of returning her.

"Sorry it took longer than I thought, Izuku." Inko said, entering the apartment. "The line was quite long-" She stopped when she entered the living room to be greeted with her son trying to push a little purple unicorn into what looks like a rip into the fabric of the spacetime continuum. Both of them looked back at her with tears in their eyes.

Saying she was confused was an understatement.

* * *

"Princess Celestia," A royal guard peeked into the dining room. "We may need your help."

A piece of cake froze in the air before the princess of the sun could eat it. Placing the fork down, she asked, "What is it?"

"Well, you see..." He seemed to try to form his words until he finally said, "A strange creature has kidnapped your student-"

"WHAT?!" He flinched at the sudden increase of volume as the princess turn to him so fast that it could have given her whiplash. "Aren't the guards doing something?!"

"Well, the creature trapped her into his portal and we have no way to entering or taking her out even with our magic, so we thought it would best if you gotten involved." The guard hoped she wasn't going to give them a hard time for this... or at least not stab him with a fork.

"Take me there immediately."

"Of course."

As the two ran all the way to the park, Celestia could only ask questions about the creature and hope Twilight was safe. Apparently, the creature was a human from the guard's description, which only made the princess have more mixed feelings about the event. What did the human want with her student? Were they targeting her by using her student as a hostage? Did they want ransom? She's willing to do anything for student.

Towering over her ponies, she could see the portal from where she is, and this human... is a child. A crying child trying to comfort her student, who was also crying, and right behind them was a teary eyed woman, panicking at the situation.

Princess Celestia will be slightly forgiving to the guards for the misunderstanding since not many ponies were knowledgable about humans unless they were actively researching them, like one of her student's friends, Lyra. Only _slightly _though since apparently two creatures who've been crying for who knows how long is a threat to them.

Despite some lingering annoyance at the situation, Celestia calmed herself down, knowing she needs to comfort the two children down.

Worried ponies slowly separated to make a path towards the little portal as Twilight smiled at the sight of her, but the green haired boy looked rather frightened. It's understandable since he probably thinks he's going to be in trouble, either from his mother, from the princess herself, or maybe both.

"Hello, Twilight." Celestia said with a small smile.

The little purple filly smiled back, looking hopeful. She pressed her front hooves onto the portal's stretchy magic barrier. "Princess Celestia!"

The princess of the sun look at the little boy, who's tearing up a bit. "And this is...?"

"I-Izuku Midoriya." The boy lightly sobbed. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do this. I just got my quirk so I don't know how to use it."

Mild confusion appeared in the princess's mind, though she simply figured a 'quirk' is his world's version of magic.

"How did you get it?" Celestia asked, continuing to smile at him.

"W-Well, I was just thinking about my... friends and a portal appeared here." Izuku explained, wiping away a few tears.

"And how did my faithful student enter in your portal?" The princess noted the barrier preventing her student from returning back home.

"I petted her head."

"You... petted her?"

A couple of ponies murmured in confusion as Izuku nodded. Even his mother (since she looks so much like him) looked rather puzzled by this.

"Yeah, she looks soft. I didn't mean anything bad by it." Izuku said nervously while Twilight looked embarrassed by the situation.

"Then can you pet her again?" Princess Celestia suggested.

"Okay, I'll try." Izuku hugged Twilight from behind. He started to pet her head, whispering teary apologies to her.

Twilight's expression slowly turned more calm despite feeling some of his nervousness through his action. Just as she became calmer, the portal gotten closer to her, allowing her to enter it back to Equestria.

Twilight Velvet ran up to her daughter, hugging her tightly, as the two were surrounded by her friends. Izuku smiled slightly at the scene, but soon his face switched into more of uncertainty. Celestia could tell he wanted something, but she has no clue what it could be.

"I'm sorry for... taking you." Izuku said, not really sure how to word it.

Twilight Sparkle looked away from Velvet to look at him. She could feel eyes from strangers and her peers on her.

"It's... okay." Twilight said with her own uncertainty. "You didn't do it on purpose." Though Moondancer did glare at him, which is understandable.

He nervously rubbed his arm, feeling the awkwardness of the situation. Still, he looked at the princess, trying to pick up his determination. "Princess Celestia, I'm sorry for taking Twilight."

"It's alright." Celestia said with a nod.

"But..." Izuku take in a deep breath. "Can I ask a favor?"

"Izuku," Her mother said in quiet shock. A couple of ponies murmured while a few glared at the little boy for even daring to do so after all he has done, but Celestia said, "What it it?" She could hear a couple of shock murmurs from her citizens.

"I've always wanted to be a hero ever since I've seen All Might, the Number 1 Hero, the Symbol of Peace in my world." Izuku started as Twilight lifted an ear towards him. "Everyone told me I can't become a hero without a quirk, but then I discovered _this _is my quirk now." He whinged the end of his shirt nervously. "Can I have your ponies so I can become a hero who can smile even in the face of evil? I promise to make sure I'll get their permission first and return them back home. I'll even make sure they'll be safe too! I... want to be a hero everyone can admire, just like All Might."

He felt selfish and even a little guilty for asking such a daring thing. He could see that these ponies have a life outside of his own and he would be intruding on them for his own dream, but at the same time, he decided to take the chance. If the princess said no to his request, then he'll have to respect it and attempt to be a hero in another way.

Princess Celestia stared at the young boy with a certain something he couldn't really trace. In her eyes, she could recognize him as an innocent child with a dream, not really as an invader upon her land. "Do you truly promise to protect my ponies with all your might?"

Izuku's eyes seemed to have shined brightly with hope as Twilight stared at him with wonder. "Yes! I'll do everything I could to protect them like the people in my world."

The princess made a small humming sound. "I'll have to ask my ponies first, but with a little convincing, I'm certain I'll be able to give your permission to meet other ponies, though..." Izuku notice she was looking behind him. "Shouldn't you ask your mother about this first?"

Izuku spun around to face her. "Can I, Mom?"

Inko bit her lower lip nervously, trying to choose her words carefully. "If my son protects your... ponies, then they must do the same for him."

"Of course." Celestia nodded.

"Then I'll allow my son to do this." Inko nodded back to her, causing Izuku to have a big grin on his face and run up to her to practically cling onto her. The princess smiled at the scene, but let out a soft cough to gain their attention.

"As for now, I would like for you to simply watch Equestria while I contact to my ponies about this," Izuku nodded, showing that he understands, but the princess continued on, "Though I wouldn't mind if you talk to my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"What?" Twilight said as Velvet hugged her closer. It wasn't out of repulse, but more on the lines of shock for the both of them.

"Lucky..." Lyra murmured.

"Since the two are already acquainted with each other, I believe it would make sense if you two learn from each other."

"I guess we could do that." Twilight said, a little mixed on the situation, but at the same time, she can't really refuse the princess.

"Good." The princess smiled. "Now, if you can excuse us, can you close this portal?"

He poked at the 'side' of the portal, trying to figure out how this works. He scratched his head, thinking how he even activated his quirk in the first place.

_Well, I was thinking about Kacchan and his friends, and the portal appeared. If I think about closing it, would it do it? _Izuku thought.

He started to concentrate, staring at the portal with a single thought: _Close. Close. Close._

The portal swirled around, getting smaller and smaller until it disappeared from his sight.

"I did it!" Izuku happily shouted.

Inko simply stared at him, feeling a little... dumbfounded, if that's even the right world for the entire situation.

Her son's quirk is to create a portal to another dimension where ponies can talk and he can take them out by petting them. She definitely can't recall a quirk like that before in any hero out there, but... Izuku's happy and she hopes it stays that way.

* * *

AN: So, to explain this idea... I simply wanted an AU where Izuku can make some friends and get a quirk, so I thought this would be like killing two birds with one stone. At first, I just wanted him to pet them into existence of the MHA world because i thought it would be cute, but I feel like that's a little too random for my taste and also thought that I want him and the rest of Class 1-A to go to Equestria some time in the future, so having him to create a portal to Equestria and having him to pet them in and out of the portal is just another 'killing two birds with one stone' situation for me. I'm still trying to figure a few things out with this fanfic, like if I want to make it humorous or serious or maybe even both. I hope you enjoy this and give me some advice and criticism since this is the first time I'm writing MHA fanfic (I really hope I got Izuku's personality and characterization at least decently correct).


	2. Chapter 2

It's been one day since the 'kidnapping' incident, and Twilight felt a little worry about that.

She didn't hate Izuku, but it isn't like she likes him either. It's kind of neutral in the sense that Twilight doesn't really know much about him. At the same time, she has this desire to support him on his goal too.

Hearing him admire this All Might made her want to help him, and she doesn't know why. It was oddly familiar to her in a way.

Throughout her entire day, she was reminded of Izuku, whether it's through her friends talking about it, her fellow students walking up to her and ask her about yesterday, or hearing the adults debate if whether the princess has gone crazy or not for agreeing to Izuku's favor. She would had loved to give then a piece of her mind to anypony who thought Princess Celestia was crazy, but the fact she doesn't know much about the human in the first place made her stop.

_Maybe we should hang out, but how do you do that? Is there a book on it? _Twilight thought.

In all honesty, whenever she and her friends hang out together, her friends are usually the ones who instigate it, which Twilight tend to say yes to because it might be a nice place to read, like at the park.

_Wait, is Izuku allow outside of the portal? Princess Celestia said to watch over Equestria and to learn from me for him. If that's the case, then what are we going to do? Stay in my room? That doesn't sound bad, but what if he gets bored? If I'm suppose to teach him, then should I be making lesson plans? But we're suppose to be learning from each other. Does that mean he has lessons to teach me too. Is there going to be a test-?_

"Twilight, are you okay?" Izuku's voice broke her out of her internal 'Twilighting' as the purple unicorn realize she's back home in her room.

Baby Spike was even trying to get her attention by pulling on her tail.

"...Yeah, definitely." Twilight nervously smiled at him.

"Oh, okay." Izuku smiled back from his portal, much more genuine that she is.

"So, what do you want?"

"I was wondering if we can do some testing." Izuku held up a notebook and a pencil.

The first thought to pop up in Twilight's head was, _Oh no! A test already?! But he haven't given me a lesson yet. Do I need to remember what happened yesterday?! Every single detail!?_

Then a second thought appeared once she calmed down. This time she decided to say it out loud.

"Do you mean 'test-testing' or 'experiment-testing?'" Twilight asked, holding up a hoof.

"Is there a difference?" Izuku said, confuse.

"I mean, 'test-testing' means we have to do a test. 'Experiment-testing' means we can do experiments."

Izuku still look confuse, though mostly at her conclusion.

"Well, we're doing 'experiment-testing' on my quirk." Izuku said, deciding not to ask any further.

"Oh, alright." Twilight said, calming down a bit, putting her hoof down.

Just as Izuku open up his notebook, Twilight asked, "What is a quirk exactly? I keep hearing you say that word yesterday, but I have no idea what you mean by your defination of 'quirk.'"

The green haired boy looked at her, glancing at her horn for a moment. "You know, it's like a super power. You don't have quirks where you come from? What about levitating you were doing yesterday?"

"What? No, not really. These are normal abilities a unicorn can have, though it varies on their potential." Twilight explained. "Some can lift a boulder, others can barely turn a page. It's kind of average for them. It's like pegasai's natural ability to fly or the earth ponies' own magic over nature."

Feeling his excited eyes on her as he wrote in his notebook, the purple unicorn wants to continue on, "Though those are their natural abilities, that doesn't mean they have to resign themselves to it, like how pegasai can have cutie marks for things like astrology-"

"What's a cutie mark?" Izuku stopped writing for a moment.

"Well, I guess you wouldn't know what that is." Twilight murmured to herself for a moment, then spoke to him, "It's basically the symbol for a special talent." She turned and pointed to her own cutie mark. "My special talent is magic."

"So you always have that?"

"No, it appears once you perform that special talent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's not like it appeared once I started to use magic. It appeared when I was at the exam for Princess Celestia's school."

"So, you did some magic trick and got your cutie mark that way?"

"Not exactly. I... I don't exactly know what happened. I remembered being too stressed out to do anything for the examiners, but then there was big boom."

"Big Boom?"

"Yeah, and all of a sudden... I was out of control," Twilight cringed a little, remembering how painful the experience was to her. "But the Princess came in and was able to calm me down." A smile came to her. "She said she've never seen a filly with so much raw power and offered me to become her personal student." Her smile became a little more noticeable proud.

"And that's how you got your cutie mark?"

"Yup."

"So what would happen if that big boom didn't come? Would you never gotten your cutie mark?"

Twilight paused at the question, but let out a nervous laugh. "I'm sure I would have been able to get my cutie mark at another time. I just wouldn't be the Princess's student... or have Spike."

She could feel Izuku's eyes wander off of her and onto Spike, who was just playing with his tail.

"Is that a dragon?" Izuku's eyes seemed to sparkle, staring at him with wonder.

_...Did you just noticed him? _Twilight thought, but said, "Yeah, this is Spike, the baby dragon."

Somehow, the human's eyes sparkled even more as he whispered, "There are dragons."

A little snicker slip through Twilight's lips, though Izuku didn't seem to notice. Twilight can't help but to smile at this.

"Alright, let's get experimenting." Twilight said, which made the green haired boy to smile back at her.

In all honesty, this was the most fun she had spending time with a friend. Not to say her other friends were boring or something. It was just that... Izuku feels different and yet familiar.

Maybe it was because he was a human, a creature so new to her. Maybe it was because he was just a nice kid, though her friends are nice kids too. Maybe it was because they spent hours and hours on Izuku's quirk, something that was also new to her. Twilight wasn't too sure.

The experiment was to see if there were other ways to enter in and out of the portal, like with ear scratches, scratches under the chin, belly rubs, etc. Head pets are the only ones that work, but it was fun while it lasted.

"Alright, we should test out if how fast or hard I pet makes a difference." Izuku said, writing in his notebook with the results, but then he notice Twilight staring at one of his many All Might merchandise decorated in his room as if she's trying to figure out something.

"Izuku, why do you like this All Might so much?" Twilight finally decides to ask the boy. "I remembered you said you want to be a hero because of him? Why?"

"Because he's so cool! He's amazing! All Might is so strong that he could do anything. He can smile in the face of evil." Izuku pretty much exclaimed, but there was still a look of confusion on her face.

Izuku hummed for a bit, deep in thinking until he thought of something. "Mom! Mom!" He ran out of the room, leaving the little unicorn behind for now.

* * *

Twilight found herself sitting on Izuku's lap as they shared a big, comfy-looking chair. They were staring at a strange box, watching Inko press buttons and click around with the small device. It was unfamiliar but the purple unicorn was curious about what this is.

"It's All Might's debut video." Izuku whispered excitedly in her ear, though it wasn't necessary since he was basically hugging her in his arms, slightly bouncing in place.

That still doesn't made any sense to Twilight as Inko made the small picture on the glass surface, then made it as big as the whole thing. It was a picture of some rubble and some fire in the distance, making even less sense to the unicorn.

Inko smiled nervously at the two. "Hopefully this won't scare you off. I know it's still frightening to me."

That was still as confusing as before, but the purple unicorn steeled herself for whatever is going to happen.

As the picture in front of her started to move, Twilight wanted to know how it's possible, but she was soon distracted by what's in it.

"Can you see that? He's already saved a hundred people! That's crazy!" She could hear an adult male shout out in fear as the picture move around the scenery until it reached to the moving, hulking figure climbing on top of a large pile, covered with more humans.

Her eyes widen, hearing a laugh ring out in her ears. Izuku held onto her tightly, but she didn't mind.

"He's laughing!" The human shouted in shock.

_This is All Might? _Twilight mentally questioned.

This All Might was larger than any other humans, both in height and size, though Izuku and his mom are the only humans she know so far. Still, everything stands out about him: his red, blue, and white outfit, bulging muscles, blond hair that stick up like bunny ears, and a big smile.

It was odd and yet familiar to her. A phrase she knows she kept using, but she couldn't how to describe it any other way.

Then the human speaks proudly for everyone to hear. "It's fine now. Why?"

Twilight's ear twitched, hearing Izuku copy him in a low whisper.

"Because I am here."

Little Twilight's eyes widen as he continues to laugh on. She started to understand Izuku's reasoning for this, at least a little.

This human... was like a beacon of light. A sun that'll come around no matter what weather comes around. A human anyone could admire and trust. Just hearing he could save a hundred humans in ten minutes was beyond impressive to the little unicorn. That's even not a feat she've heard from her own world, and this human can do it without actual magic.

"Did you see? Did you see?" Izuku happily asked even thought Twilight was here the whole time.

The purple unicorn nodded and said, "Yeah."

By the tone of her voice, he could tell she was impressed. With his arms still wrapped around her middle as if she was a teddy bear, Izuku asked, "Do you see why I want to be a hero?"

"Yeah."

Izuku continued to smile widely. His eyes didn't move away from the video, but he soon asked her, "Will you help me to become one?"

"Yes." Then he felt a small hoof on his hand. "I believe you can become a hero."

A surge of happiness swells up in the boy's chest that was almost overwhelming for him. He gently squeezed her hoof as Twilight could have swore something wet land on her head. "Thank you."

* * *

AN: What do you think? I know it's shorter than the last chapter, but I really wanted to have a chapter where Twilight hangs out with Izuku and tries to understand him, so I hope you don't mind. Hope you like this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the past few days, Deku seemed to be different, but at the same time, he was still useless old Deku, even with his dumb quirk.

It doesn't seem right to him. Watching teachers and students alike praise him for materializing portals to another world doesn't sit right with Katsuki.

Sure, it sounds like a cool quirk until you think about it.

Deku _needs _permission to use any of those 'ponies,' and that's a rule he placed on himself for no good reason!

Being a hero requires you to pummel villains into the ground like a pancake right away. What are a bunch of ponies going to do about that? Villains has plenty of different quirks, like heroes, and there's no way those ponies could cover ever most of them.

It doesn't feel right. Listening to the teachers tell him that it was really great that Deku was so respectful for thinking about the other ponies' feelings, telling him he's going to be a great hero with that quirk.

That quirk? He doubts it would be of any real use. The closest thing to useful he could think of would just be a pocket dimension to put his junk in. Those ponies can't be of any use themselves.

Just look at them. They don't look that strong. They don't look that fast. Even if Deku was able to train an entire nation of them, Katsuki doubt it would be enough.

What happened to the praise Katsuki had when his quirk first came around? Sure, his friends claim his quirk is still cool, but... they're looking at Deku now.

It was Deku's fault. He started all of this. He was looked down from the very start, and Katsuki needs to take him back where he belongs. Back at the ground to make sure his eyes are up at him.

* * *

"You need permission to use your quirk? That's lame." Katsuki said once they have the first playdate ever since Deku gotten his quirk.

Surrounded by the walls of Katsuki's room, he was certain his mom won't hear him, seeing that she'll be busy chatting with Auntie Inko.

"But I thought it's against the law to use your quirk outside unless you're a hero or for self defense." Deku said. "That's what Mom told me."

"You know what I mean, Deku." Katsuki said with an eye roll. "You can't become a hero with a quirk like that. Crimes can happen at anytime and you're not quick enough to do something about it."

"I'll just practice!" The green haired boy pulled out a pink notebook labelled, 'Pony Strategies Vol. 1' from his backpack and opened it to reveal a few pages. "See, I came up with a few things."

An annoyed look appeared on the ashy blond's face. "And what if a villain jumped you from an alleyway. I doubt your little ponies can save you."

"Well, that's why I need to get strong myself. It'll be like a sym... sym-bo..." Deku's voice dropped down to a whisper as he wonder to himself, "What was that word Twilight used before?"

Katsuki let out a scoff at the mention of that name. "Are you still hanging out with her?"

"Of course! The Princess said I could, and I think her family is warming up to me." Deku wishfully said.

If he keeps rolling his eyes, Katsuki swears they might fall out soon. "I still think your quirk is stupid. The closest thing to cool about that place was the dragon, the _baby _dragon."

"Yeah, but he'll grow up." Deku pouted a little. "Besides, the ponies can be cool too. Look!"

The green portal appeared in Katsuki's room, allowing them to peer in. Deku eagerly grab onto the portal's edge as he said, "See! They're cool. They can build all of _this_."

It didn't show Katsuki's face, besides maybe his widen eyes, but he was in awe of what's in front of him, hoping the green haired boy won't believe that he thinks his quirk was cool in some way. Attempting to look down through the portal, he could see they're high up in the sky but there was a town (city?) in front of them made of fluffy clouds.

As the rainbow colored water(?) flow through the clouds, he could see dozens of pegasuses fly through them and even walk on top of these clouds like they were standing on solid ground.

It was a different feeling compared to that city filled with unicorns Deku had shown the class before. It was honestly more... magical to Katsuki than a bunch of snooty looking ponies wandering about a city or even that winged unicorn they've met.

"Wouldn't it be cool to have a cloud clubhouse in the sky?" Deku said with a wide smile.

_Damn, that does sound sound cool. _Katsuki can't help but to curse in his head.

An image popped up in his head; Katsuki living in a cloud castle, higher than any building on earth. In a literal sense, everyone has to look up to him... all except for Deku, who was the only one who gave him this.

If Katsuki was a honest boy, he would had gladly said that this is awesome, that Deku's quirk is awesome, and that he was sorry about all those time he had hurt him in the past, but he wasn't a honest boy. Instead, his mind told him that shouldn't, that he shouldn't allow Deku to have something over him, that he shouldn't let Deku feel powerful over showing him something that was beyond his reach.

"Can you even get in there?" Katsuki wondered out loud, trying to point out Deku's limitations with his quirk. "Like get inside the portal."

"I was able to walk in and out of the portal just fine," Deku admitted. "Though so far I've only used it on ponies and dragons. Well, a pony and a dragon."

"Your mom hasn't went in?"

"No, I think she's still kind of freaked out about the first time I used my quirk."

"Well, test it out!"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you're never going to be a hero, but you might be able to become a sidekick if you can transport hostages into the portal."

Then Deku's eyes widen, slowly grinning at him.

"What?" Katsuki said, clearly annoyed by his look.

"You believe I can be a hero, Kacchan." Deku smiled ear to ear.

The ashy blond's eyes widen in realization. "What?! No! I said 'sidekick!' Sidekick!"

"But sidekicks can become pro heroes, so that means you believe I can become one!"

"No way! There's no way you can become a pro hero."

"But sidekicks are still heroes!"

Katsuki gritted his teeth, knowing Deku won't let this go easily. Just seeing him this happy just from his 'approval' makes him so angry.

"Well, you can't even become a sidekick if you can't get people through the portal." Katsuki said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay. Okay. Let's test it out." Deku continued to smile, which caused Katsuki to turn his back on him, not wanting to see that expression.

When Katsuki stick his hand out to the portal, he was only met with some kind of barrier that reminded him of plastic wrap, only it's made of magic apparently.

"Oh, I guess I have to pet you." Deku causally said, though it sounded joyful to Katsuki.

"...What?" Katsuki deadpanned.

"This is how I can get them in and out of the portal."

"Why?"

"I have no idea, but I think it's nice."

"Whatever. Just do whatever you need."

Despite the fact that the green haired boy has to pet his head, marveling at the fact he can do this without getting hurt, Katsuki just lets it happen, just to prove what that Deku what his place is.

Soon, he felt air, clouds for a split second, then air again.

"KACCHAN!" The terrified scream from Deku made him realize that he went through the cloud easily and found himself falling towards the grassy ground below.

He could had sworn his mom scream out his name twice: Once in anger and once in terror.

Katsuki didn't know what to do. In all of his comfortable life where no one truly fought against him (besides his Mom sometimes), he actually felt... fear. As he pummel down, getting closer and closer to the ground, he believed that no one would be able to save him and that he felt sorry.

Not really for himself, but for everyone else, for his friends at school, for the teachers who encouraged him, for the family he's going to leave behind, for kind and selfless Auntie Inko, and most importantly... Izuku.

Did he honestly admired him? Katsuki can't help but replay that moment where Izuku looked so happy when he thought Katsuki 'approved' him to be a hero in his own way. Would someone truly look down on him if they were that happy from his possible acceptance? He believed that he wouldn't be able to get that answer now.

In the back of his mind, Katsuki wondered if Izuku could become a great hero in the future without him.

Then, something broke his fall. Katsuki cling onto it for dear life, hearing a loud "Gak!" He felt himself spin around in the air for a moment until the body under him straighten itself out, flying straight into the sky.

As the adrenaline in his system calm down, Katsuki allowed himself to open his teary eyes despite the wind blowing in his face. He was met with blue skies, white clouds, and a rainbow of colors consuming most of his sight.

"Geez, you came out of nowhere!" The rainbow shouted.

The rainbow hair Katsuki was practically burying his face in out of desperation belonged to a little blue pegasus. He was in awe for how she was able to still fly up so high despite him being bigger than her, how something so small could still fly across the sky like a rocket.

Katsuki could feel himself still shaken from being a few seconds away from death, but at the same time, he was excited by the environment around. Greenery greener than one at the park or the forest while the skies seems even bluer than the one at home.

He kind of wanted to stay a little longer if his mom haven't shouted, "KATSUKI BAKUGO!"

"...Should I fly away?" The blue pegasus asked him, a little frightened by that shout.

"No." Katsuki sighed. "That'll only make Mom angrier."

"Alright." The rainbow pegasus flown over to the portal, easily landing on the cloud.

"Hey, how come you can stand on these clouds and I can?" Katsuki demanded with a bit of a pout.

"Because pegasai are the only ones who can, duh." The pegasus said like it was an obvious thing.

Before Katsuki could say another word, his head was practically assaulted by Izuku's hands as he pets him furiously, pulling him back into his room before the portal itself could.

"Kacchan! I'm so sorry!" Izuku shouted, hugging him tightly like a koala.

Katsuki... didn't really push him off, not even getting angry when his Mom added onto the hugging, trying to practically crushing the both of them. In the back, Auntie Inko can be seen tearing up a little from the event.

"Brat, if you ever do that again, I'm going to ground you for the rest of your life! You hear me?!" His Mom buried her face into his hair, not wanting to let him go.

"I'm sorry." Katsuki said, surprisingly quiet.

"I-I promise to never do that again. I didn't know we can't walk on clouds." Izuku sniffled.

Without completely removing her face from Katsuki's hair, Mitsuki looked at him, knowing Izuku is innocent in all of this, more innocent than her son is.

"I don't know what's going on," The group of four noticed the little rainbow pony from the portal. "But I think I'll be going now."

"Hey, wait!" Mitsuki shouted, making the pegasus fly back to them.

"Yeah?"

Katsuki's Mom look at her son with a small glare, then she look back at the little pegasus. He realized what she's trying to say.

"Uh, thank you for saving me." Katsuki said, not really sure if he has to say more.

"Oh, you're welcome, I guess. I would have done it even if it came out of nowhere." The pegasus said with a little wave of a hoof. "Bye!"

As the pegasus fly off, the portal closed down as Izuku let out a sign of relief. Mitsuki held onto her son a bit longer until she finally decided to let him go.

"God, it's already been one hell of a day." Mitsuki murmured to herself, running a hand through her messy hair.

Watching their kid nearly fall to their death is an experience no parent should have, even if they were a villain.

Inko clapped her hands together, gaining their attention. Though she did wipe away a stray tear from her eye, she smiled and said, "How about we get some ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" The two boys looked up excitedly while Mitsuki thought, _Good. Let's just forget all of... that._

As they left Katsuki's room, the ashy blond boy looked back on where the portal was a few seconds ago, then continue on following behind the adults to a day full of ice cream and tight hugs.

* * *

AN: So, what do you guys think? I wanted to make Katsuki more onto Izuku's side, but the only way I thought it would work is by... a kind of traumatic event, just kind of. I tried to show that Katsuki is the way he is in the anime is because there wasn't really anyone who took him down a peg as a kid (besides, maybe his mom) and he've never truly seen anyone as an equal until he went to UA (or at least, that's how I interoperated it). Does this mean he sees Izuku as an equal now? No, but now that Katsuki experienced what panic and fear is, I feel like he kind of 'appreciates' Izuku a little more and would want to hang around him. Hopefully, you guys don't think this is too... melodramatic or not dramatic enough.


	4. Chapter 4

"No! No! No!" Twilight pushed the ashy blond away from Izuku.

Katsuki tried his best to not squeeze the chocolate bar in his hand out of anger. "Just let me see her this once and we'll just pretend none of this happened. Not like I'll tell anyone about this."

Twilight Sparkle just thought it was going to be a simple playdate at Izuku's place. She even brought Spike along, but if she knew this was going to happen, she wouldn't bring him at all to prevent him from seeing this _mess_.

"Would it really be that bad if we see that rainbow pony again?" Izuku asked, laying on his stomach with Spike next to him while the two watch TV.

"The Princess said we should watch over Equestria while she gets their permission." Twilight said. "You two already crossed the line yesterday."

"What? Did you want me to die!?" Katsuki shouted.

"Brat! You better play nice!" The four heard Kacchan's mom from the kitchen.

"...Is this a normal thing?" Twilight's mom asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, does that sticker system actually work?"

The group of kids sweatdropped, but Twilight said, "Of course not. It's just that there might have been another way to save him, like... making a horizontal portal under him."

There was a silent pause in the air, except for the sound of the television and their moms happily chatting.

"Well, that didn't happened, so there!" Katsuki crossed his arms over his chest. "Just let me give this present to her. I don't do this a lot!"

"It's true." Izuku added, glancing at them.

"I just don't want the Princess's mission to have all of Equestria agree to Izuku's wish to go badly because of this." Twilight confessed.

Katsuki stared at her in disbelief, then in anger. "How is a present going to do _that_? For all we know, it might make it better. It's chocolate!"

"Brat!"

"I get it, Mom!" Then he looked back at the little unicorn.

"For all you know, she could allergic to it!" A pillow hit her face. Though it didn't hurt, Twilight glared at him while Katsuki glared back.

Izuku tried to make Spike to pay attention the show on TV, seeing Twilight use her magic to hold up a pillow and hit Kacchan across the face with it. He wasn't too sure what to do now when Katsuki threw himself at the unicorn and it turned into a fight. Luckily for him (but not for Twilight and Katsuki), their moms quickly enter the room.

"Brat!" "Twilight!" The two froze at the sound of their angry moms.

Mitsuki quickly pulled her son off of the little unicorn, and shouted, "What is this even about?!"

"Twilight, what happened?" Twilight Velvet asked her daughter, who pouted as the little filly looked away from Katsuki.

"I just wanted to give some chocolate to that pony from before! Okay!" Katsuki shouted out of anger. "But _Twilight_ over there won't let me!"

Mitsuki stared at him, looking dumbfounded by what he said.

"Is that true?" Velvet asked.

Twilight wasn't looking at her, but she said, "Yes, but only because I didn't want to break Princess Celestia's rule. You know, the one about letting Izuku to talk to me."

"Sweetie, I... I don't think that means Princess Celestia would allow Izuku to talk only to you." Velvet said, causing the little unicorn to have a look of betrayal on her face.

Katsuki shouted, "Ha!" Mitsuki gave him a smack on the head. "Ow! Hey, why did you do that?! It's true!"

"Twiley, don't look at me like that." Velvet said, trying to be a little stern. "I understand that you're trying to follow the rules, but fighting isn't the way to go. You're eight. You should had known better. Do you understand?"

Twilight slowly nodded while Izuku whisper to himself, "Wait, she's eight?"

"Now, apologize to Katsuki. You were the one who started it." Velvet turned her daughter towards the humans.

The purple unicorn slowly look up at the boy, who looked rather smug. She begrudgingly said, "...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Velvet pushed.

Twilight sighed and said, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

The smug smile on his face made Twilight want to smack him with a pillow again.

"You're still in trouble though." Mitsuki said to her son, causing him to lose that smile.

In turn, the purple unicorn have a smug smile of her own.

Mitsuki look at the chocolate bar on the floor, and picked it up. "You wanted to give that pony who saved you a gift? But you already gave her a thank you for saving you. You've never done anything like this before."

Katsuki looked at the ground, staying a bit silent surprisingly enough. "...I just wanted to fly again, okay?"

Everyone looked at him in shock, except for baby Spike who was still staring at the TV.

"You wanted to fly even after all of that?" A hint of guilt appeared across Izuku's face at the memory.

"It was cool, okay!" Katsuki shouted out of frustration. "It doesn't make me weird."

Mitsuki affectionately pets his head, kind of glad that the event didn't traumatize him from flying or something (though for all she knows, he could be lying just to look tough). "It doesn't, but it doesn't change the fact that you still fought with her."

"Maybe we should let them see her again. Just this once." Inko said, then look at Velvet. "Is that okay?"

"It doesn't seem too bad." Velvet looked down at Twilight, who slightly pouted but doesn't seem to disagree... much.

Katsuki smiled widely, but Mitsuki added, "But you're not flying today." He frowned.

"Do you think you can find her?" Inko ask Izuku.

"Hm..." Izuku hummed. "I think so. I was able to make a portal to Twilight wherever she was because I thought of her, so I think I could do the same for her."

Katsuki smiled widely, seeing the portal appear. With the chocolate bar in his hands, Kacchan looked through the portal, hoping to find the rainbow pegasus until he realized something.

"Deku, we're on the ground!" Katsuki shouted at the green haired boy.

"Maybe she's on the ground." Izuku reasoned, shrugging.

Katsuki groaned, but said, "Fine. She must be there, somewhere."

He scan his eyes, trying to look through the forest for anything rainbow. Everyone else could only watch until they heard a young, shy voice say, "Rainbow Dash, you don't really need to go to the forest with me to look for animals. I'm sure you were prefer flying around Cloudsdale instead."

"Come on, Fluttershy. We're friends, right?" A much more familiar voice to them came up. "Besides, who's going to protect you from danger?"

Katsuki's face lighten up. "There she is!"

There was now a frighten squeak from the portal.

"Who goes there?!" That familiar voice, Rainbow Dash apparently, demanded.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's me!" Katsuki shouted, waving the chocolate bar around as hopes she would see it.

Among the trees, the ashy blond was able to see the bright colors of a rainbow and a blob of pink and yellow. In almost a flash, that rainbow pegasus was nearly face to face with him.

The rainbow pegasus smiled widely at him, then turn to the pink and yellow pony flying towards them.

"See, this was the hairless monkey I was telling you about the other day." Rainbow Dash said.

"...Hairless monkey?!" Katsuki shouted, nearly squishing the chocolate as Mitsuki tried her best to suppress a laugh.

"I guess humans are kind of like hairless monkeys." Izuku said, thinking about it.

As the pink and yellow pegasus flown over to them, Katsuki glared at Rainbow, feeling a bit insulted by being called a 'hairless monkey.' Either Rainbow didn't notice this, or decided to ignore it.

When the other pegasus gotten closer, her teal colored eyes sparkled at the sight of Katsuki. She let out a gasp and try to fly over to the boy but was stopped by the portal's magic barrier. Despite that, she seemed to be still excited.

"Oh, look at him! Look at him! Look at him!" The yellow pegasus practically squealed. "He's adorable."

"...What?" Katsuki and Rainbow Dash said in disbelief, though Rainbow did let out a snicker at her friend's statement while Mitsuki struggle to keep her own laughter down.

"And he talks too." The pegasus cooed, staring at him with admiration.

"And I'm already tired of this." Katsuki said, clearly annoyed. "Just... take it!" He threw the chocolate bar into the portal. He hoped to throw it far into the forest, but Rainbow easily caught it because her speedy flying skills.

"Oh, thanks." Rainbow said, flying back to them.

"Deku, just close the portal already! She got the chocolate." Katsuki demanded, but instead of that, the yellow pegasus noticed Izuku, who was sitting up, trying to drag Spike into his lap, and exclaimed, "Another one! And he has a _baby dragon _with him!"

"I swear this is the loudest I've ever heard you speak, Fluttershy." Rainbow said, amused by all of this.

"Do you want to pet him?" Izuku offered, trying to hold up Spike by his armpits.

"Can I?" Fluttershy gasped.

"Deku, what are you doing?" Katsuki practically growled at him.

Mitsuki patted his head and said, "Come on, let's have some fun."

Leaving Spike with Inko, Izuku approach the portal and stick both of his hands into there.

"Oh, come on!" Katsuki shouted, then quickly turned towards the little purple unicorn. "Twilight, do something! Aren't you mad by this or something?" Instead of pouting like she was doing before, Twilight stared blankly at the scene in front of her, staring at the rainbow pegasus. Velvet waved a hoof in front of her, seeing if it'll break her concentration. It didn't.

Katsuki groaned at this.

"Is this what being a pet is like?" Fluttershy giggled while Rainbow rolled her eyes at her statement, though she did seem to enjoy the petting.

_Is the world just angry at me? _Katsuki thought.

"Baby dragon!" Fluttershy happily exclaimed, flying over to Spike with Izuku following behind her.

"Twilight." Katsuki lowered his voice to another growl, but the purple unicorn continue to stare at Rainbow, seemingly deep in thinking.

The rainbow pegasus herself was wondering around the living room a bit until she decided to settle down on the couch, where she was eating the chocolate bar.

As Fluttershy enjoy petting Spike's and Izuku's heads, Katsuki decided to give up, not knowing if there's any other way to stop all of this, and sat down next to her on the couch, staring at the TV. Glancing at Twilight, Katsuki said, "What are you looking at?"

Twilight blinked, realizing what's going on. Rainbow seemed to notice her presence in the room, and said with a bit of a smug look, "I know I'm awesome, but do you really need to stare at me?"

At first, Twilight blushed in embarrassment, not believing she was caught, but then she decided to ask, "Have we met before? You look familiar."

Rainbow and Velvet blinked at her in confusion.

"No. I would definitely remember a unicorn walking around Cloudsdale before." Rainbow said with a tilt of her head.

"...I guess you're right."

The purple unicorn tried to think, attempting to scan her memories for this rainbow filly. It shouldn't be too hard. Rainbow maned ponies aren't that common in Equestria, but nothing came to her mind. Was she mistaken? If that's the case, why does this rainbow pegasus seem so... familiar?

"Chocolate?" Rainbow interrupted her thoughts by holding up a piece of chocolate to her face.

"Uh... Thank you." Twilight said, deciding not to look at a gift horse in the mouth and took the chocolate piece.

_Maybe it's my imagination. _Twilight briefly thought on, though it still lingers around in the back of her mind.

* * *

AN: I'm going to admit. This chapter is a bit messy. That's mostly because there was a lot of concepts I wanted to put in, and I hope to develop them in future chapters. Some that are obvious while others are not. Still, I hope you are able to enjoy this and I promise to make the next chapter better.


	5. Chapter 5

There was always a good thing and a bad thing to everything, which Rainbow have realized that since the few weeks she and Fluttershy have met Izuku and Katsuki. Not to say that was a regret, like not at all. That was a definite good thing.

Izuku is fun, Katsuki is fun, exploring a new world is fun, and Fluttershy having fun is good. Sure, Twilight is a bit of an egghead, but she's okay after a little while. All of this is a definitely good side to meeting Izuku, along with a lot more, so it overshadows any bad part Rainbow could ever think of.

Still, Zephyr Breeze having more chances to hang out with them is a painful experience for her.

You see, ever since Princess Cadance have offered her babysitting services for all of them, that also extended to her parents and Fluttershy's, and since Zephyr is Fluttershy's little brother (though Rainbow have a few theories about that), he has to come along to these playdates.

If you knew Zephyr Breeze as long as Rainbow did, you would understand her pain.

The only relief she can get from this is when Zephyr decides to have a hobby, though he would be disinterested in it the next day. Rainbow is surprise the colt was able to get his cutie mark in the first place.

"So, do you come here often?" Zephyr looked up at her from the picnic blanket as Rainbow pretended that he doesn't exist by looking around this forest instead.

It's much more interesting to watch Twilight read her book or watch Shining Armor feed Spike a few small gems than listen to Zephyr anytime.

"No, I found it a while ago and I thought it would be a great place for picnics." Izuku answered the green pegasus instead, which caused the colt to frown.

_Thank you for distracting him, Bush Boy._

"The adults are talking here, buddy."

"But you're Fluttershy's _younger _brother."

"Well, I'm older than you by two years, so I'm basically an adult compared to you."

"Do you even know what 'adult' means?" Katsuki said, clearly irritated by the green pegasus.

_And thank you, Kitty Kat._

"Of course I do." Using his wing, Zephyr tried to shoo them away. "Now, give us our alone time, you two."

Before he could fly up to the rainbow pegasus, he was surrounded by a pink aura, stopping him in mid-flight. "Hey!"

"How about we help set up the picnic while the others take a break?" Shining Armor said, taking the little pegasus to the baskets.

"But they didn't even do anything!" Zephyr shouted while Princess Cadance and Fluttershy joined the others.

Rainbow let out a sigh of relief as she fly down to the others. "Why did he have to come here with us?"

"Because Fluttershy's parents asked me to." Cadance said, though Fluttershy instead answered, "Because he didn't have anything else to do."

"Is this what is like to have a younger sibling?" Izuku wondered.

"No way! Spike's way better than him." Twilight chimed in, looking up from her book for a moment.

"That's because he can't talk." Rainbow murmured, though she does agree with the purple unicorn.

"What's that book you're reading anyway?" Katsuki asked.

"Geography."

"Geography?" Rainbow repeated in confusion. "Egghead stuff?"

"No, it's more like learning about land and nature." Izuku said, somewhat guessing the definition.

"You're... kind of right." Twilight said, restraining herself from correcting him so she could focus on looking for information. "I'm just trying to figure what this place is. Izuku, how did you find this forest exactly?"

"Does it matter?" Katsuki said.

"Well, shouldn't we at least learn of the dangers in this forest first?"

"I don't think we should worry too much and relax for now." Izuku said. "I mean, we gave Rainbow chocolates without worrying about what would happen and she became our friend."

Twilight suddenly have an ashy-blond ball of spiky hair in her face as Katsuki tried to read the book. "Okay, what were you thinking when this place came up?"

"Hey." Rainbow said, feeling insulted by that insinuation.

"Well..." Izuku started, trying to remember. "When I was thinking about a nice picnic spot, I was trying to think of a spot in the park until this place came up."

"Anything else?" Katsuki said in a low growl, hoping for something more precise than that as Twilight try to flatten down his hair out of her sight.

"Hm... I was thinking..." Izuku tapped his chin, thinking. "...about a nice place alone for Cadance to relax. Going to the park on Canterlot or our hometown would cause too many eyes to be on us."

"I guess that makes sense." Twilight said.

"Thank you for thinking about me." Cadance said to the young boy, petting his head.

"Anything else?"

_Oh sweet Celestia, what's taking so long?_ Rainbow thought, looking at the Shining and Zephyr.

"Now, Zephyr, can I trust you to at least set the plates down in these spots?" Shining Armor asked the green pegasus, hoping he could teach the colt in_ something_.

"Oh come on, why does it have to be me? My skills are too professional for this." Zephyr said, crossing his front hooves across his chest.

Shining's eye twitched, repressing all desire to strangle him with his bare hooves as Rainbow decided to ignore the two for now.

"I also wanted it to be a new place we haven't been to, something different." Izuku explained.

"What are you talking about?" Katsuki said, raising an eyebrow. "This forest is no different from any other forest, here or back home."

"Really? I think it has a different feeling from any forest in Equestria."

"...How does your quirk work exactly again? I know it's to make a portal to this place, but how does it work? What are the rules of it?"

"Oh, _now _you want to follow the rules." Twilight murmured in distain.

"I heard that!"

"Of course you did! Your hair is trying to suffocate me!"

"Then get out of my hair and stop messing with it!"

Katsuki gave the purple filly a sharp push away from him, but Twilight used her magic to close her book around his face as revenge.

Before a fight could break out, Fluttershy looked around and had a sudden realization. "Where's Spike?"

There was a moment of silence that lasted about five whole seconds, as if to absorb what she said.

"SPIKE!"

* * *

"Maybe I should have listened to mother and waited for the delivery to come." A white unicorn filly whined, wandering around these woods with saddlebags, a miner's helmet, and a pickaxe.

Young Rarity knew of these strange oddities and dangers of the Everfree Forest, and yet she decided to enter just for the chance there could be a cave full of gemstones just made for her future dresses and other fashion designs. She may be a lady, but she can do some dirty work sometimes. Also, she was sick of simply waiting for gem deliveries every single time she wanted gems.

It was foolish of her to explore the Everfree Forest without her parents knowing, but her parents would never let her go if they did and she was absolutely confident that her trail of leftover gems could lead her back home.

Then she turned around.

Right behind her was a dragon; a baby dragon to be exact, and he was eating her trail of gems.

"NO! You monster!" Rarity can't help but to shout. How was she suppose to know dragons like to eat gems? Wait, how was she suppose to know dragons were in the Everfree Forest!?

At the volume of her shout, the purple and green dragon started to become teary-eyed until he let out a loud wail, crying his little eyes out.

"No. No. Shhh..." Rarity tried to shush the baby, hoping that he wouldn't attract any pony-eating predators, including the baby's mother herself, but to no avail, the little baby continue on crying.

_What to do? What to do? Wait._

A red gem was shoved into the beast's mouth. A gem Rarity was hoping to use for a particular dress, but it's either that or to be eaten herself.

As the baby teeth on the gem, Rarity sighed, frowning at him. "All right, mister, you're going to take responsibility for what you done."

She used her magic to put him on her back. "Now lead me! You got to know or smell or whatever to get gems."

She's already lost within the Everfree Forest, and her parents probably found out she've went out without their permission, so they're more than likely angry at her and ground her by the time she comes back. There's no way this could get any worse for her.

* * *

AN: So, fun fact, this was going to be going to be longer, but when I tried to put in more, it just didn't flowed well. Sorry it took a while, I had some trouble on how I want to continue on this 'childhood arc' until now. I wanted Izuku to meet the other members of the Mane Six, but I can't think of a natural way of doing that. Is having them have a picnic in the Everfree Forest just because Izuku found it and Rarity just happened to be in there a natural way to do that? Not really, but it's all I could think of, besides maybe a camping trip in the Everfree Forest, which was honestly the original idea I had for this chapter (but then I realized that I don't really know much about camping). I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

"SPIKE! SPIKE!" Twilight screamed on the top of her lungs, running around the forest as fast as her legs could ever run.

Her eyes dart around for anything purple, but nothing familiar came to her sights.

_This is my fault! This is my fault! _Twilight thought like it was now her personal mantra of guilt.

Spike wasn't just her responsibility from Princess Celestia. Spike is practically her baby. Sure, her parents help raising him too, but that doesn't change the fact that Spike means something to her.

Thoughts of horrible things happening to Spike only filled her mind until her legs ached in pain.

Then she tripped. "Ah!"

Twilight panted, laying on the ground. She tried to stand up, but her legs already feel like jelly.

"Twilight! Twilight!" She could hear Izuku cry out to her, running to her side. "Are you okay? Are your hurt? You ran off so quickly before anyone could catch you."

"I'm fine." Twilight tried to let a hoof stable her. "I just don't usually run this much."

She collapse onto the ground. _Curse my bookworm ways!_

Izuku sniffed as Twilight felt his arms around her, holding her up into a hug against his chest. "I'm so sorry!"

"What are you talking about?" The purple filly craned her neck to look up at him. "This is my fault."

"No! This is my fault! I'm suppose to be a hero someday, but how am I suppose to be one if I can't look after a baby?"

"...Izuku, don't beat yourself over this. Spike's mine to take care of too. I shouldn't just let Shining and Cadance take of him by themselves because I was trying to research this place."

"Then I should had helped and make things easier for everyone."

"Izuku, what did you ask Princess Celestia?"

"W-What?" Izuku wiped away a few tears.

"_What _did you ask Princess Celestia when you first came here in Equestria?"

"...That ponies can help me out when I become a hero."

"Yes, but here's the thing: you're suppose to protect us, but we're suppose to protect _you _ too."

"B-But... If I'm suppose to protect you, then I was suppose to protect Spike too." His eyes started to water up again.

"No! It means we're suppose to protect each other, we're suppose to work together."

"So... Does that mean... it's both our faults?"

Twilight felt tears weld up from her eyes. _That hurts a lot more than I thought._

It wasn't her intention. She just wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault and show his the reasons why, but this was quite the revelation on her.

"Yes, Izuku. This is our fault," She tried to stop herself from sobbing by burying her face into his shoulder, but failed to do so, wetting his sleeve. "And now, Spike's gone forever."

At first, she was met with silence, making her wonder if he's thinking of something, but then...

"No," Twilight let out a frighten squeak as she was lifted up and perched onto Izuku's head. "We can still save him! He can't be too far, right?" Izukur turned her around, so they could be facing the same direction.

"How can you be so sure?" Twilight found herself asking the young boy when his voice sounded so watery before.

"Because... we are here!" Twilight clung onto Izuku's head as Izuku ran through the forest for her.

* * *

As Princess Cadance fly up into the sky for the search of Spike, Twilight, and Izuku, that leaves the others stranded in this forest, waiting for their return, though some of them are not content to just wait.

"Let me out!" Katsuki shouted, sending explosion after explosion at his magic prison.

"You couldn't given us _separate _bubbles?!" Rainbow tried to shout over the explosions, hating the fact that she's within soot range.

"Too much magic to do so." Shining Armor said.

"Oh _great_, we're stuck here." Zephyr complained as Fluttershy glared at him.

"Spike's lost in this forest. You could feel a little more worried about him." Fluttershy scolded.

"What's the use of being worried when we can't do anything else? I barely even know him!"

"He's a _baby _who's lost in the _forest_. That's more than enough reasoning to be worry."

"Let me out! I'm more than enough to go into these woods and find Spike!" Katsuki shouted, stopping his explosion for the moment. "Don't you care about Spike!? Isn't he _your _little brother? Or do you not see him like that?!"

"Are you saying I don't care about Spike?" Shining Armor glared down the human, though Katsuki didn't back down.

"Yeah! That's what I'm saying."

"Whoa. Hey. Not cool." Rainbow stared at him with wide eyes.

"You know the reason why you're in here too! Don't act like you weren't thinking about it."

"Hey, don't drag me into this!"

"Katsuki, you must understand the situation we're in." Shining said, surprisingly calm for what the little boy accused him of.

"Of course I do! Spike's in the forest and he's going to _die _if we don't find him soon."

"Cadance's in there. She'll find him, Twilight, and Izuku."

"Aren't you suppose to be a guard in training for the princess? You're suppose to protect, so you should be out there protecting Spike from dying!"

"And who'll protect you kids?"

"I can do it! Do you see my quirk? I'm more than enough to protect me and the others."

"And if it'll backfire?"

"It _won't_."

Fluttershy and Zephyr awkwardly stared, feeling the tenseness between the two.

"Why did I agree to this picnic?" Zephyr said to himself.

* * *

Rarity doesn't know how long she've been here but it felt like it's been forever.

"Maybe this is my punishment for making a baby cry," The white unicorn sighed as she continued on venturing through the Everfree Forest with said baby on her back. "...Or maybe it's the fact that I'm following a _baby's _instructions instead. Maybe I've gone crazy. Have I gone crazy, Darling?"

The baby dragon simply babbled.

"Stupid!? I'm not stupid. I think I would prefer 'crazy' than 'stupid' honestly."

He let out a few babbling words.

"Look, just lead me to some gems. I promise I'll give you a couple as an award."

The baby started to sniff the air as if he caught a whiff of something good, his little claws pawed at the air.

Rarity let out a gasp. "Did you found something, Darling?"

She galloped towards the direction he pawed at, hoping for _something_ to meet her.

She walked and walked until she was met with a rocky wall.

"Okay, we're going somewhere." Rarity said confidence.

When the little dragon turned towards the right, Rarity gladly followed his way. After a bit of a walk, she found it; a cave.

"Yes! Yes!" Rarity cheered for joy. "Good boy!" She gave the baby a big hug. "All right you stay here while I get some gems."

She was about to put the baby into her saddlebags until she heard, "SPIKE!"

Rarity let out a terrified scream at the green monkey creature running towards her as she clung onto the baby dragon like a stuffed animal. "What are you!? Darling, defend me!"

She held the little dragon out, despite the fact that he can't really do anything.

"Spike, you're okay!" Her little defender was plopped out of her hooves and right into the purple filly's, who happened to be on the green monkey creature's head just like a hat.

A dumbfounded look took over Rarity's face, watching the little purple unicorn hug the baby dragon like her life depended on it, crying her eyes out until she made eye contact with her.

She blinked away her tears as Rarity wondered what's going through her head.

"Um... Thank you for finding Spike." The unknown filly said from her perch.

"...You're welcome?" Rarity said, just plain confuse about all of this.

"Okay, Izuku, we can leave." The filly said, placing the baby dragon, Spike apparently, right onto her back, creating a tower of purple and green.

"But what about her, Twilight?" The green monkey creature, Izuku, asked. "I'm pretty sure she's just as lost as us."

The two looked at her while Rarity blinked right back at them.

"Okay, I might be lost but now I'm busy with this cave." Rarity waved a hoof towards the newly found cave with a bit of a flare.

"But will you be able to get back home?" The filly, Twilight, said.

"...No. Look, I just need some gems for my designs."

"How will you come back home to make those designs?"

"Do _you _know how to get out of here?"

"No, but I'm sure Cadance will find us soon, so maybe she could take you back too."

Rarity let out a small humming noise. "All right, how about when this Cadance comes, you would tell me while I busy myself with my mining?"

"Okay." Izuku shrugged.

"Izuku!" Twilight shouted as Rarity trotted into the cave.

"What? We're lost too. I don't really see the issue with waiting a little longer."

Twilight let out a frustrated groan, but in some ways, he's right. They're a bunch of kids stuck in a forest with no way of knowing how to get out of it. They're practically a bunch of sitting ducks until Princess Cadance finds them.

"Fine, just take Spike and I to your room so we could rest." Twilight said.

"Okay."

As Izuku pet both Twilight's and Spike's heads, a thought came up to the young unicorn: _Would Princess Cadance would be able to notice Izuku? I mean, his hair does look like a bush, especially from above._

Before the purple unicorn could voice this thought, they heard several roars and a terrified scream echoed from the cave. Rarity zipped right out of the cave, and at the sight of the portal, she tried to jump right in, only to be stopped by the magical barrier.

"Let me in! Let me in!" Rarity screamed as she tried to paw her way into the portal.

Seeing the horde of angry manticores coming their way, Izuku gladly let Rarity in, though she did protest when he started to pet her head. "Not my mane!"

Izuku and Rarity was able to enter the portal just in the nick of time.

The group of kids could only on in horror as the manticores tried to enter into the shrinking portal. Once it was gone from their sights, Twilight hissed towards Rarity, "What did you do?"

"Me?!" Rarity shouted, appalled by what she's saying. "It's not like I knew there were manticores in there! _Your _dragon brought me there."

"Don't you dare bring Spike into this!"

"I mean, he followed me for my gems. I don't want to assume, but for all I know, you could be st-"

Izuku was able to hold Twilight back before the purple unicorn lunged at her.

"Wait, wait, wait," Izuku quickly said, covering up her horn with his hand. "We're safe and we have Spike, so we have the best of both worlds."

Twilight's little hooves still tried to reach for Rarity, who stood on the other side of the room, holding up an All Might figure like a shield.

Soon, Twilight let out an annoyed huff when she wasn't reaching any results.

"All right." Twilight sighed. "Just take us to the picnic. I'm sure Cadance will take her home."

Izuku nodded, glad that the purple filly have at least calmed down for now. As he materializes a portal to the picnic, Rarity whispered to the baby dragon, "What is he anyway?"

Twilight used her magic to pull Spike away from her, causing Rarity to frown in frustration. "Rude."

There was a moment of silence until Izuku said, "They're not here."

Twilight's eyes widen in shock. "What?!"

She ran up to the green portal, hoping that maybe the human boy was temporary blind, but nope, there's the picnic blanket within the forest and there was no pony there besides the picnic baskets.

"Oh no," Twilight whispered to herself as she just knew that all of them are looking for them now.

* * *

AN: You know, at first, I thought what Katsuki have said to Shining Armor was a bit too harsh, but then I realize that this is the same kid that bullied Izuku in the past for being quirkless and that he've probably done and said worst things than that, even as a kid, and besides, at least in this scene he's angry because well, a baby is out in the woods, so it shows he cares.

Anyway, what do you think of the second part of this 'mini arc?' I hope that first scene wasn't too melodramatic. I just feel like Twilight thought of herself as Spike's mom (or big sister if you prefer), and I feel like she would feel guilty that she let Spike run off like that. Along with that, I also feel like Izuku would also feel guilty about losing Spike too since he's trying to be a hero. At the same time, Twilight kind of tended to be the pessimist while I feel like Izuku would be more optimistic, at least compared to Twilight. Also, I like writing these Twilight and Izuku friendship scenes.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

_Next time, we're going to the park if we want to have fucking picnics. _Katsuki thought rather bitterly.

Within the forest, the group of kids and Shining Armor searched for the others, but there are no signs of Spike, Twilight, or Izuku in sight.

"Come on, get out here so we can find you!" Katsuki shouted out loud, much to the annoyance of Shining Armor, who's regretting letting the human ride on his back.

"Izuku! Twilight! Spike!" Fluttershy shouted as loud as her small voice could.

"Bush boy! Egghead! Little guy!" Rainbow hollered out, flying a little ahead of them.

"Why did I have to come to this stupid picnic?" Zephyr groaned in annoyance.

"Then why are you even here?! Stay at the picnic blanket if you're going to complain all day!" Katsuki glared at the green pegasus.

"No thanks. I would prefer being in the presence of Rainbows than being alone."

Rainbow let out an annoyed groan of her own while Katsuki rolled his eyes. "It's more like you're too chicken to be alone."

Zephyr scoffed, putting up a brave front. "Also, it would be too boring, and I just thought you need a little help."

"A little help?!" Katsuki shouted, causing the young pegasus to jump. "You do absolutely _nothing _around here! I have a quirk, Rainbow's fast, Fluttershy can talk to animals, and Shining can make shields! I don't even understand what your cutie mark is suppose to represent."

Looking red with anger, the green pegasus turned his head away in a huff. "Well, that's because you're not smart enough to understand it!"

Katsuki let out a furious roar, jumping off Shining's back to blow up Zephyr into a million pieces. Though instead of making contact with the green pegasus, splintered wood fly in the air as the pegasus himself was about to cling onto a branch above him.

Katsuki let out a growl, looking up at him. "Rainbow, give me a lift!"

Rainbow gave him a wicked smile as a response.

"Help! They're trying to kill me!" Zephyr shouted to the others.

Fluttershy and Shining Armor didn't gave him an answer, only a glance as if they're pretending that Katsuki and Rainbow aren't going to murder the young pegasus in front of them.

Just as Katsuki got onto the rainbow pegasus's back, they heard growling behind them.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go out and find them?" Izuku asked the purple unicorn, looking through the picnic basket.

"No. No. No." Twilight quickly said. "We are staying here at the picnic blanket and wait for them to come back. If we did try to find them, we'll be in this endless cycle of getting lost and trying to find each other until we starve."

"...I guess that makes sense." The young boy took out a rice ball form the basket. "Do you want one?"

"Not right now." Twilight said, keeping Spike close to her.

"What about you?" Izuku asked Rarity from the portal, holding it up to her.

The young, white unicorn looked at the rice ball in confusion. "What is it?"

"A rice ball. Don't worry, Kacchan's Mom filled them with kimchi, so they're okay for ponies to eat."

"...And what's kimchi?"

"Vegetables, but they do something to them to make them very tangy."

"I don't know-"

The rice ball in Izuku's hand hand glowed pink and threw itself right into Rarity's mouth.

"Just eat it." Twilight said, obviously annoyed by her tone as she quickly turn away.

As Rarity chewed on her bite of rice ball, the white unicorn said, "Huh, it's not that bad-" Her eyes started to water up. "SPICY! It's spicy!"

"Oh, I guess Kacchan's mom used spicy kimchi." Izuku said, looking into the basket.

"Drink! Give me a drink!" Rarity cried out, trying to paw her way out of the portal.

Izuku threw a bottle of water in as Twilight shouted, "Why didn't you get of there in the first place?"

Rarity quickly drank the water, savoring the coldness. "Because I don't want him to ruin mt mane like before. Of all days to forget my brush."

"And you're not looking for one in Izuku's place?"

"Does her look like he owns a brush?"

Twilight shut her mouth, recalling her thoughts earlier before the while the whole manticores event.

...Manticores. Manticores. Manticores.

_Would those manticores be searching out in the forest? I mean, I don't know much about manticores to begin with, so for all I know I could be worrying for absolutely nothing. Even if they are searching and just happened to find the others, what can we do about it? Besides, I'm sure Shining Armor can handle it, and I guess Katsuki could help too, but would they be able to handle a group of manticores? I know Shining Armor is in training, so that doesn't mean he's weak, but at the same time, he doesn't have too much experience either. I mean, he's smart- _

"Twilight..." Izuku said, worried about his friend's constant mumbling.

"...Huh?" The young unicorn blinked in confusion at first.

"Oh my goodness!" They nearly jumped at the voice of Princess Cadance as she flown down to the picnic. "I finally found you." She looked around. "...The others went out to find you, didn't they?"

Twilight and Izuku nodded. They they heard a loud gasp. "You didn't tell me Cadance is a princess!" Rarity pressed her body against the portal's barrier, eyes wide at the sight of the pink alicorn.

"It's didn't come up." Twilight tried to brush it off, but the white filly doesn't seem to want to let it go.

"No! Wait! I want to talk too her! She's a princess!"

"Izuku, close it."

"Wait-!" The portal disappeared while Cadance stared at the two of them.

"Who was that?"

"Never mind that. We need to find the others before they get eaten by manticores!" Twilight panicked.

* * *

"DIE!"

Timerwolves whimpered, trying to run away from their attacker, but to no avail. With the help of a rainbow blur, wood and leaves fly in the air followed by an explosion.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!"

A duo pf crazed laughter ring throughout the forest as the blur were practically bouncing off the trees until... SPLAT!

Katsuki and Rainbow crashed into a familiar pink magic shield.

"Hey! We're having fun here!" Katsuki complained tot he white unicorn as Rainbow slowly backed away from the shield until the ashy blond was face to face with him.

"I think you're overdoing it." Shining Armor said, looking to the side.

Whimpering timberwolves caught their attention, seeing them shy or run away from the group.

"Oh... We shouldn't be so mean to them." Fluttershy pitied them, not liking their sounds.

"Mean?! They were going to attack us!" Zephyr shouted as his wings frantically flapped as if they belonged to a humming bird, but then added as a murmur, "And if you also haven't tried to kill me..."

"Seriously, just go back to the picnic blanket, Zephyr." Rainbow sighed.

Not wanting to admit that he's afraid of being just a sitting duck or that he doesn't want to be alone, instead the green pegasus tried to 'smooth talk' his way to her. "Well, don't you need some protection from the elements out here?"

"No thanks. I have Kitty-Kat here." Rainbow Dash said in confidence as Katsuki slowly raise his sparking palm towards him (though Katsuki was peeved off at the mention of 'Kitty-Kat'). "What? Don't you think he can't protect us from the 'elements?'"

Zephyr frozen in fear, seeing the two share the same wicked smile.

"I-I mean, everypony needs a _little _help, but I guess he's doing just fine for himself." Zephyr tried to dismiss, slowly backing away from them.

"So, anyway, we should continue to look for the others." Fluttershy hoped they could past on this whole conversation. "I hope they're doing okay."

"I hope so too." Shining Armor sighed, wishing that was true. "Let's go."

Worry coiled within him as the group traveled further into this forest. Shining tried to look for anything purple or a shade of green that wasn't the forest, but it was rather troubling to do so since Katsuki and Rainbow kept trying to wander off on their own. Luckily, it was easier to spot them than the other human-pony duo.

"Hey!" The two shouted when they bump into the pink magic shield for the thousandth time.

Shining didn't acknowledge them. Instead, he paused, staring at the tall grass ahead of them. Fluttershy seemed to noticed it too.

"W-What's wrong?" The silence between the two didn't comfort the green pegasus, especially when the look in their eyes contrast each other; Shining with a harden look while Fluttershy was much more interested in what's in those tall grass. _Whatever it is, it can't be good._

"Geez, what's wrong with you guys?" Rainbow hovered in the air, slowly trying to stray away from the group, but the subtle movement of the grass caught Shining's attention, along with Fluttershy's.

"Come on, little guy." Fluttershy cooed, dropping down to her knees. "Come on out."

"Fluttershy, no." Shining sternly whispered, but his eyes widen when he saw the creature come out of the grass; a manticore. A manticore who looks embarrassed by the fact a filly noticed him.

Despite how tame the situation is, of course Zephyr would let out a terrified scream, clinging onto a branch right above him like a scared cat.

More manticores popped up from the tall grass, looking like they're about to attack.

"You want some of this!?" Katsuki shouted, letting his palms spark. This ferocious behavior comtrasts with the way Rainbow is trying to shy away from this situation.

"Not now, Boom-Boom Baby." Rainbow whispered.

Before Katsuki could yell at her for such a nickname, he was in by (surprisingly) Fluttershy.

"Calm down. Calm down, everyone." Fluttershy said. "These manticores were a bit cranky. That's all."

"Cranky!? Cranky means trying to kill someone!" Katsuki shouted while Rainbow decided to not joke about that for now.

Growling came from one of the manticores as Fluttershy nod along.

"Oh, your nap was interrupted?" Fluttershy seemed to translate. "Now, I understand your nap has been interrupted, but you must learn ro forgive them. I highly doubt that they've done it on purpose."

While some of the manticores seem to reconsider what they're doing, Katsuki asked, "Has she always understood manticores?"

Both Rainbow and Zephyr shook their heads.

Then, from the sky, a comet of green, pink, and purple raced towards them as they heard Twilight shout, "STOP!"

Landing on the ground with a loud BANG, pink and purple horns flared up with magic while Izuku put up his fists. The manticores seem to be ready to pounce already at the sudden intrusion, but Fluttershy quickly gotten between them.

"Wait! No need to fight!"

The manticores let out annoyed groans, as if they wanted to fight to begin with.

"...Aren't you in trouble?" Izuku asked as the trio calmed down slightly.

"Apparently not." Rainbow shrugged.

"...You're kidding me, right?" Twilight said form Cadance's back, eye slightly twitching.

"If we were, we would had been fighting them right now."

"I could had totally beaten them in less than that!" Katsuki shouted.

"So, we have nothing to worry about?" Cadance asked, sounding rather dumbfounded by the whole situation.

Of course not, they were simply cranky." Fluttershy said.

"Because trying to rip us apart is totally a reasonable sign of crankiness." Katsuki sarcastically said.

"I mean, I can imagine you doing that." Zephyr whispered from the branch above them.

"And there's a reason why you're going to die once you get down there."

One of the manticores let out an annoyed growl.

"Though they do want an apology." Fluttershy translated for them.

"I highly doubt we can find the perpetrator in a forest this big." Shining said.

There was a moment of silence as Twilight stared at Izuku. This wasn't left unnoticed.

"...You're kidding me." Katsuki said in disbelief.

"Did you kidnapped them?" Shining can't help but to ask.

"What? No! I didn't kidnap her." Izuku shouted in shock.

"To be fair, the manticores were chasing after her, so he had to help." Twilight said. "Im not sure she would want to apologize to them though."

Katsuki let out an annoyed sigh. "Deku, just make her. I don't want to be stuck here all day!"

Izuku nodded. "Alright."

He summon the portal, revealing the little, white unicorn lazily laying in Izuku's bed with Spike by her side, surrounded by All Might merchandise.

"What _is _this strange bunny creature?" Rarity asked the baby dragon, poking at one of the All Might figures.

"Rarity." Her ears perked at the sound of her name, quickly sitting up.

"Oh, finally, did you find your friends yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, but can you do a favor?"

"I guess so. What is it?"

All Izuku need to do is move a little to the left to show her the group of angry-looking manticores. Of course, Rarity let out a terrified shriek at them, using all what she can grab as a shield, including Spike.

The manticores already looked tried of all of this, ready to pounce until Fluttershy got in the way.

"Don't worry. You'll get your apology."

"Apology!? Apologize for what?" Rarity shouted in shock.

"Apologize for interrupting their nap."

"For that? Isn't that a bit of an overreaction?"

"For God's sake, just apologize and let this day end!" Katsuki shouted in frustration.

"What's 'God?'"

"...For Celestia's sake?"

"Oh my! You didn't have to be so rude."

"Just do it! We don't have all day!"

"Well, geez, alright." Rarity quickly turn to the manticores, though she was clearly frighten by them. "...I'm sorry."

"For what?" Fluttershy said, who seems a little more scary with a pack of manticores pressing for the same thing.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry for disturbing your nap." She glanced around. "Are we okay?"

Fluttershy turn to the manticores, expecting an answer. One of them nodded. "We are."

Rarity let out a sigh of relief while Katsuki groaned out, "Finally."

"So... What are we going to do about her?" Rainbow wondered. "Do we keep her? Or something?"

"Oh, I don't mind if I stay here for a while. Maybe overnight." Rarity shrugged, but Princess Cadance was quick to interject.

"Wouldn't your parents worry?" Cadance asked.

Rarity glanced around. "Can't I just stay until all of this blow over, princess? I highly doubt that would stop my parents from grounding me, but let me delay it!"

Cadance sighed, knowing she won't budge until she makes a deal. "How about... I take you back home?"

The filly's eyes widen with joy as she practically flung herself against the portal's barrier. "Yes! Yes! Please!" Rarity froze in place, but quickly started to dust herself off. "I mean... I guess I can go back home."

Cadance let out a small chuckle as Izuku reached into the portal.

* * *

AN: So... Here's the end to this 'mini arc.' I apologize if this chapter wasn't that great. At first, I wanted to have a fight scene of Katsuki and Shining battling the manticores, but then I discovered... I'm not the best at trying to make battle scenes, which sucks, especially when this fanfic is obviously going to have fight scenes in the future and there's no way I'm going to make this fanfic have no fight scenes. Anyway, while I practice writing fight scenes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
